In an electronic system such as a computer, the value of an input voltage at a given element may need to be maintained within a particular range of values. In many cases, such a voltage range may comprise substantially different voltages than are available directly from power supply lines of the system. For example, a system featuring a 12 v main power supply voltage may comprise a processor for which an input voltage should not be permitted to exceed 1.5 v. In order to accommodate the voltage requirements of a given element, a voltage regulator may be configured to step down a power supply voltage in order to provide that element with an appropriate input voltage.